gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Tasuku Uehara
|Uehara Tasuku}} is one of the deuteragonists of the series. He is the boyfriend of Aguri Sakurano and a classmate of Keita Amano from class 2-F at Otobuki High School. Appearance Tasuku is a handsome young man of average height with short brown hair and brown eyes. In middle school, he wore glasses and his hair was in a different style. He was a considered a nerd before he decided to alter his appearance for high school. He is well-known for his looks among the popular boys. Personality At first glance and in his introduction, Tasuku came across as highly arrogant and a bit egotistical as shown when he internally congratulated himself for winning a stuffed animal for his attractive girlfriend and his popularity. He was this way after he saw Keita in the park after assuming he was by himself and deemed him a loser, though he was shocked to see him talking to Karen Tendō the most popular girl at school the day after. However, his previous behavior was merely an act to mask his past pain at being a nerd who was picked on himself as shown when he lashed out at Keita for assuming he was like the other popular boys. Tasuku even insulted the game club, which caused Keita to get mad and angrily threatened Tasuku who saw Keita was nothing like his past self. He reached an understanding with him and they became friends. Tasuku is shown to be a good friend as shown when he decided to set Keita up with Karen due to seeing her behavior towards him. He even introduced Keita to Chiaki Hoshinomori for Keita to practice talking to though his actions were a bit too involved as it prevented him from being with his own girlfriend. Unlike Keita, he can see the obvious in relationships as shown he realized that Karen liked Keita after he stood up to him or that Keita had much in common with Chiaki who he learned was the latter's online gaming friend. He also saw Chiaki develop feelings for Keita after she discovered he was her online friend and was exasperated that it took so long for Chiaki to realize it. After he learned that Aguri had liked him ever since junior high, he became amazed that there was actually someone who liked him in his tragic past and became flustered as he realized that he truly fell in love with her for standing by his side. With this, Tasuku takes a more assertive stance in his relationship as he held Aguri's hand twice with both times surprising her, as she noted on his change. Background In the past, he was a gamer similar to Keita and was mocked because of his nerdy behavior. To vent his frustrations, he'd go the arcade and play games while there he gave a stuffed kitty to a girl who had been watching him play. Reaching a breaking point with his nerdy self, he decided to reinvent himself before high school. He changed his hairstyle and appearance, became a popular boy in his new school and even got a girlfriend named Aguri. He reveled in his new life as he finally what he always hoped for and enjoyed himself as much as he could. He became an occasional gamer and would give stuffed animals he won at the arcade to her. Plot Tasuku was first seen winning a stuffed animal for his girlfriend, as he internally complimented himself for both his act and his attractive girlfriend. The two would through the park where he caught a glimpse of Keita Amano after assuming he was by himself and deemed him a loser. The next day, he was shocked to see Amano talking and leaving with Karen Tendō, the school's idol and realized he misjudged him. He is soon surprised to watch Amano reject Tendō's offer to join her club and watch her leave crying. A day later, Tasuku goes to the arcade where he meets and hangs out with Keita. They play games for a while and Tasuku notices Karen watching Keita but Karen quickly runs off after she notices his gaze. He tries to tell Keita but the latter notices Tasuku's friends and believed he'd get insulted for being with him quickly leaves. Annoyed, Tasuku gives Aguri his bag and follows after Keita. Tasuku catches up and asks Keita why he left and Keita tells him that he has a life whereas Keita doesn't have much. Tasuku got angry and stated he puts an act when with the other popular students. He further goes on by insulting Karen and her club as Keita grows angry and pins him to the edge of the bridge they are standing above the busy road, threatening him as he demands for him to take back what he said. Tasuku is scared as he looks down while Keita lists all the good things he thinks about Karen and tells the scared Tasuku has no right to badmouth her. Once Tasuku apologizes, Keita realizes what he's doing and releases Tasuku and they reach an understanding and part ways with Tasuku noting Keita was nothing like his past self. Tasuku soon spots a love struck Karen and realizes that she overheard and was touched by Keita's words, falling madly in love with Keita. After Tasuku catches her attention, she is surprised and tries to come up with an excuse as he states he understands and wishes her luck as he tries to leave but she stops him by grabbing him. She frantically interrogates what he means by that as he states he believes she and Keita will make a cute couple, to her embarrassment as he leaves. Tasuku notes on the fun he will have trying to pair them up before he bumps into his own annoyed girlfriend. While playing, he asked her why she liked him as she reveals that she had liked him because he won her a prize when they were in junior high. Tasuku recalled meeting a girl and giving her a prize but was surprised that Aguri was the same girl before he listened to how she changed her appearance to be appealing to him. Shocked to learn his own girlfriend had liked him ever since junior high, he ran off in embarrassment. While running he became amazed that there was actually someone who liked him in his tragic past and became flustered as he realized that he truly fell in love with her for standing by his side. Sometime later, he talks with Keita about a game that he suggested which was awful and Tasuku changes the subject to girls. He then decides to help him talk to Karen but Keita isn't so keen on it though Tasuku forces him to go to Karen's class and talk with a girl who likes gaming like him. He wanted to help him but Aguri shows up and forces him to leave with her as he wishes Keita luck on his endeavor. Trivia Character Gallery Gamers-Anime-Character-Visual-Tasuku-Uehara-001-20170520.jpg|Anime version Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Otobuki High School Category:Class 2-F